We'll Make It Through Together
by LoonyXBirdX
Summary: When Draco and Ginny are found out by Ron, Harry, and Hermione, will their relationship prevail or will it fall apart. Can they make it through... maybe if they do it together.


OK so this is my first fan fic ever so I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling bow before me!!! Oh wait a guy in a big butterfly net is telling me that I'm not JK Rowling I'm just barking mad… now I'm sad.

* * *

We'll Make It through Together

"I HATE HOW YOU DO THAT!" Ginny screamed at Draco.

"Do what?" Draco sneered.

"HOW YOU WALK AROUND THE SCHOOL AS IF YOU _OWN_ IT!"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Many would agree I do in fact _own _this school."

Ginny snorted "You. Wish."

Without either of them knowing it they had both got right in the other's face with both of their noses almost touching the other's. Suddenly both of them were locked in a passionate kiss.

This is how Draco and Ginny's relationship worked; they would fight, Ginny raging, her deep chocolate brown eyes always overflowing with one emotion or another. Draco making snide comments, keeping his facial expressions indecipherable. But Ginny could read him like a book, she knew when he was as mad as hell, and she knew when he was overwhelmingly happy. She was the only one who could see it, though, everyone else just glanced at the surface while she searched deep to find the real Draco Malfoy.

But then both would somehow forget all that they were fighting about and kiss.

They met in the Room of Requirement, it was the only place in all of Hogwarts that met all their needs, luckily it always made itself sound-proof, to keep their arguments from being heard.

Ginny and Draco had been going out for a few months now, no one knew. Their relationship depended on that, not one person would accept it if they knew, the whole world would try and tear them apart…. If they didn't break it themselves first.

Their relationship depended on a few other things too, like not saying I hate you, many a time they would say "I hate that", "I hate this", "I hate what you did or what you do", but they never said "I hate you". Their relationship, however, did not depend on snogging, the couple was just happy being together.

Today they sat on the cushiony couch, which was a beautiful red, while the room was decorated in calm, cool colors, as if trying to calm down the young couple all by itself, Ginny was leaning against Draco his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. They sat their in a comfortable silence.

"What were we fighting about again?" Ginny murmured her eyes closed.

"I honestly can't remember," Draco said softly.

"I hate that," Ginny using the same soft tone as Draco.

"Hate what?" Draco said still using a soft voice, but a little exasperated that the blissful silence had been broken.

"I hate that I'm becoming that kind of girl who just forgets everything, because of one stupid kiss." Ginny said forcefully.

"Don't worry," Draco laughed, "I forgot too."

If any other girl had yelled at him the way Ginny just had he wouldn't have hesitated to leave her that second, but Ginny…. Ginny was different, she could yell at him time and time again, and he wouldn't even think of leaving her.

"I guess it's alright then," Ginny said, and they both returned to the silence.

They were always comfortable with each other, after they were done fighting, and both could just relax for once. Neither had really ever experienced that feeling before. Ginny always had six brothers dogging her every step plus Harry, Hermione who thought she was Ginny's older sister, and two over-protective parents, while she loved her family they could just be overwhelming at times.

Draco whose parents were as cold and distant as anyone could be, he hated his family and cherished every moment he was away from them.

Both were so comfortable in the Room of Requirement they didn't hear the door open. Maybe it was just a coincidence that Harry, Ron, and Hermione needed the Room of Requirement this particular night and had come at that particular time, or maybe it was just bound to happen sometime, so fate decided to get it over with, but whatever the reason was the young couple had been exposed. The secret was over. Though just for a minute the door stood open, neither Draco nor Ginny had heard it open, so they both were still sitting there, while their unwelcome visitors just stared with opened mouths.

Ron was the first to register what he was seeing. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THIS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ginny and Draco jumped up, taken by surprise.

"Ron," Ginny whispered.

Ron's face was even redder than his hair, his blue eyes raging with inexplicable anger. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH _HIM?"_

Ginny was scared, she had never seen Ron this mad before.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM GINNY! NOW!"

This lit Ginny's anger. Even though, she heard the hurt of betrayal in Ron's voice, he could not, and would not tell her what to do. "No, Ron." Ginny said, trying to keep her voice from rising.

"GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW, GINNY!"

Ginny couldn't keep her voice down this time, "DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE RON, I SWEAR RON DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE BETWEEN YOU AND DRACO!"

At this point Draco came up to Ginny and his arm around her.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU FILTH!" Ron screamed.

Draco began to pull his arm away, but Ginny firmly grasped it, and yelled, "YOU CAN'T TELL HIM WHAT TO DO RON!"

Ron glared, "HE'S USING YOU , CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW RON, YOU'VE ONLY JUST NOW CAUGHT US, YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" Ginny fired right back.

"I DON'T HAVE TO KNOW! I KNOW HIM AND THAT'S ALL I NEED TO KNOW!" Ron yelled not even noticing how with every word he was pushing Ginny farther and farther away.

"WELL YOU MIGHT KNOW HIM, BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T KNOW ME OR ELSE YOU WOULD KNOW THAT I LOVED HIM!"

The whole room was deathly quiet, Ginny had even shocked herself with her words, but somehow deep in her heart she knew it was true.

She turned to Draco and whispered, "I love you."

Draco grasped her hands, his normally emotionless face filled with love, his grey eyes bore into her chocolate brown eyes, and he said, "I love you too, Ginny."

They stood there for a few moments all they saw were each other, finally, Ron began to storm out, but before he took the final step out he hissed, "You aren't my sister anymore." Then he left.

Ginny watched him leave. She was so mad at Ron, making her feel like rubbish when she should be happy, and he should be happy for her. But he wasn't, he hated her.

Harry looked at Ron's retreating form, and then back at Ginny, he gave her a small shrug, and went after Ron.

Hermione, though, went up and hugged Ginny, she gave Ginny reassurances that she would get Ron to come to his senses, and that he didn't mean that she wasn't his sister anymore, and that it'd all blow over eventually.

Hermione then pulled away. She and Draco stared at each other, finally Hermione gave him a grudging nod of respect, he did the same, and she took off after Ron and Harry.

When she was gone, Ginny let out all the tears that had been threatening to escape since Ron came in. She cried into Draco's robe.

Finally, when Draco couldn't stand to hear Ginny cry anymore, he pulled her away and said, "I'll be right back, I promise." He took off in the direction The Golden Trio had, Ginny called after him "Draco! Draco what are you doing?!" But he kept walking.

Finally he caught up with that loud mouth Weasley, "Go back and apologize to her right now," Draco hissed in Ron's ear.

"Get away from me. And I'm not apologizing, I meant every single word of it." Ron said, seething with anger.

That was when Draco lost it, he hit Ron right in the face. "SHE'S IN THERE CRYING BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE A SISTER LIKE HER!"

Ron was on the ground, his nose bleeding, when Ginny finally came around the corner. "DRACO!" She screeched. Ginny grabbed his arm which was in his robes searching for his wand. Ginny started pulling him away.

When they were far away from curious eyes Draco asked, "Are you mad?"

"At you? No, not really. Just….Ask me before you go and hit my brother." Ginny replied.

"Are you saying you would have given me _permission_ to go hit your brother?" Draco asked almost laughing.

"Well, no…. I would definitely want first swing at him." Ginny said jokingly.

Draco laughed here, but somewhere he really did think that Ginny _would_ take a swing at Weasley, or rather hexed him. That's one of the things he liked about Ginny, she could take care of herself. She didn't need anyone to fight her battles for her. So many other girls Draco had dated, briefly, had always wanted someone to fight all there battles, or wait on them hand and foot.

They walked a bit farther down the hall. They both felt no reason to hide their relationship from everyone. Well, actually, there were many reasons to keep their relationship secret. Mostly to keep Luscious and Narcissa from finding out that they were together, because the two of them could do so much worse than Ron…. Much, much, much worse.

For some odd reason, though, they both felt it would be OK, it was like confessing their love for each other, had fixed everything that was wrong with their relationship. Ron would come around eventually; Hermione would make sure of that, and the rest of the Weasleys would accept, even if it was only to keep from pushing Ginny away, and the Malfoys. Well, they would just have to take on one problem at a time, but they could get through it…Together.

* * *

Ok there you have it! Please review, even if you didn't like it I want to know what everyone thought about it, any criticism, telling me I should definitely check becoming a famous writer off my things to do before I die, because I suck, so yeah just review please! 


End file.
